


Lazy afternoon

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a (slightly) early birthday present for Elisabetta aka @HannibalArt. She's an immensely talented artist and author of the Werwolf!Will webcomic Exoterism. You can check her out and give her support through her Patreon account: https://www.patreon.com/FuriaAndMimma</p>
<p>You will also want to check out her amazing Hannibal sketch of the day (suggested by patrons!)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this darling, and you have a wonderful day tomorrow <3</p>
<p>M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy afternoon

Alana’s hair swirled around her in the breeze as she rolled over, nuzzling against Hannibal’s naked chest. Her arms wrapped lazily around his waist as she leaned up to kiss him.

The summer sun filtered through the trees, dappling their naked skin and the rumpled blanket they lay on.

Hannibal welcomed the lazy pace of Alana’s mouth on his own. They were both sated, bordering on spent, and Will would be back soon. He’d taken the dogs to the summit, leaving the doctors to their own devices for a while.

“I’ve half a mind to have you again” Hannibal murmured, his mouth drifting upwards to plant kisses on Alana’s eyelids “You look like a damn nymph with that crown of daisies.”

Alana smiled, lifting her hand to touch the delicate strand encircling her head. She’d forgotten about it. Will had made it for her on their earlier ascent.

“Mmmmm” Alana lost herself in Hannibal’s renewed fervour for a moment, shivering as his hands glanced teasingly over her body. “Will will be back soon” She moaned, her fingers tangling in Hannibal’s chest hair as she pushed him away.

He groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position and beginning to gather his clothes. Once he was dressed, he helped Alana with her attire, rather more than was necessary. She allowed his hands to linger on her curves.

When Will and his dogs rounded the bend, Hannibal was kissing Alana’s neck as she attempted to rifle through Hannibal’s wicker picnic basket.

Applesauce greeted Alana with a lick to the hand and she rewarded the dog with a piece of raw sausage.

Will intercepted Hannibal’s mouth, smelling Alana’s perfume on his lips as they shared a kiss of greeting.

“What have you been up to?” Will asked as he took a seat on the rug. He had only been gone an hour, but he was worried that Alana and Hannibal had grown bored with his suggested foray into nature.

Alana and Hannibal shared a look that encapsulated the lust simmering between them, only just beneath the surface. Alana was about to speak when Will cut in, rapidly interpreting their silent exchange.

“You didn’t did you?” He asked, taking Alana and Hannibal’s guilty silences as a confession. “This is a common track. Old people use it. Children!”

“I assure you, Will, we were careful. I wouldn’t have gotten away with half the things I have had I not had an instinct for these things.” Hannibal reached out a hand, cupping the side of Will’s face. He knew how easily the empath yielded to his tenderness.

“I know” Will conceded with a scowl “Just don’t do it again. I don’t want people thinking I’m some kind of sexual pervert.”

Alana passed him a plate of pie “Honey, you’re in a polyamorous relationship with a cannibal and the woman who loves him. You’re kind of beyond redemption.” A smirk danced across Alana’s lips.

“You always know how to make me feel better” Will’s voice was thick with sarcasm.

Alana furrowed her brow at Will’s response, letting it hang while they ate their lunch in silence. Alana’s bare feet grazed along Will’s calves, while Will leaned back against Hannibal’s bare legs and Hannibal’s hand hovered over the small of Alana’s back.

Once they had eaten their fill, Alana reached for Will’s hand, pulling him over to sit between her and Hannibal. She laced her fingers with his, looking deep into his eyes.

“You know I love you, don’t you Will?” Alana was genuinely concerned that she’d upset him. As she asked the question, Will could feel Hannibal’s arms snaking around his waist. 

“I know” Will sighed “I just worry sometimes, that I should’ve stayed with Molly, chosen a more conventional path.”

“You were never meant to be conventional, Will” Hannibal interjected “You are unique and as such a run-of-the-mill circumstance could never satisfy you in the long term.” He took a sip from his wine glass.

Will reached for Alana’s face, claiming her lips as Hannibal’s fingers danced at his waistband. He didn’t swat the older man’s hands away, rather grasped them firmly in one of his own to stop their teasing.

Eventually the nuzzling of Will’s pack of dogs distracted the three of them from their embrace. Hannibal put away the picnic things, then Will and Alana folded the rug. They walked 20 minutes back to the car, Hannibal humming softly to himself as he carried the basket in his strong arms.

He and Alana got in the front of the vehicle while Will piled into the back with the dogs. As they pulled back onto the road, Alana craned her neck, looking into the back seat. She smiled as she saw Will fast asleep, Winston curled up in his arms. Briefly, she touched Hannibal’s arm, sharing a silent smile with him.

It had been a good day.


End file.
